Brotherhood of Blood
The Brotherhood of Blood is a PvP oriented covenant in Dark Souls II. Overview Due to their similar mechanics, the Brotherhood of Blood is considered the spiritual successor to the Darkwraith covenant from the previous game. Both covenants are heavily focused in the PvP component of the game, encouraging invasions and rewarding those players who manage to kill the host. The main difference between both covenants is that while the members of the Darkwraith covenant are focused on harvesting Humanity, the Brotherhood of Blood members are tasked with accumulating blood from their victims. Lore The Brotherhood of Blood is a mysterious cult whose members are devoted to the war god Nahr Alma, the god of blood. The members of this bloodthirsty covenant are tasked with collecting blood in order to offer it as a sacrifice to Nahr Alma. According to Titchy Gren, the members of the Brotherhood of Blood have a feud with the Blue Sentinels, mainly due to the opposite objectives of both covenants. Requirements The player must speak to Titchy Gren with a Token of Spite. How to join In order to join this covenant, one must talk to Titchy Gren in the Undead Purgatory with a Token of Spite in their inventory. He's located in the corridor right after the Executioner's Chariot arena. Benefits *Upon joining the covenant, Titchy Gren will give the player the Crest of Blood, be available as a merchant, and will sell various wares to the player including spells, ammunition, armor, and in NG+, Cracked Red Eye Orbs. * When dueling another player via the statues at the Undead Purgatory, the victor receives a Cracked Red Eye Orb. *If the members of this covenant have won a certain number of arena duels and rank up, they will show a distinctive glowing red aura surrounding them while in red phantom form. Upon reaching certain arena victory milestones, the player will receive the following rewards: Notes *Invasions and duels in the Undead Purgatory are separated from one another, meaning that the player's rank will not level up from both invasions and duels. For instance, if a player with base rank has 25 dueling wins and 25 invasion kills, their rank will still remain at zero. Invasions with cracked red eye orbs do NOT count towards your total. *Losses in dueling or invasions will subtract one kill from the player's overall kill count for the respective area. **If a player has 50 dueling wins and an equal amount of losses, their kill count will be zero. **If a player has 50 dueling wins followed by 100 dueling losses, their kill count will be zero, not -50. It is not possible to achieve a negative overall kill count in the dueling arena. *Duels from a Red Sign Soapstone do not count towards your rank. *Killing Gren will automatically kick you out of the covenant. *The Brotherhood of Blood was one of the three available covenants in the network test. *If one is not interested in dueling, the covenant rewards can be gotten in other ways: **The Crest of Blood is obtained simply by joining the covenant. **Gren will drop the Nahr Alma Hood upon death, and the Robes and Scythe will then be sold by Merchant Hag Melentia. **Chancellor Wellager will sell the Curved Twinblade, Crescent Sickle, and Great Chaos Fireball in NG++. Gallery Invasion.jpg DarkSpiritInvasion.jpg Red aura.jpg|A Brotherhood of Blood phantom with red aura surrounding him red phantom battle.png leydiapyromancerbobfight.jpg|A duel concerning two members of the Brotherhood of Blood covenant ja:血の同胞 Category:Dark Souls II: Covenants